The Plaguelands
The Plaguelands is a story mission in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the third mission in the quest Rise of Iron. Objectives *Push into the Plaguelands *Scan the Dead Vandal *Capture the Bunker *Enter the Bunker *Assault Fallen Fortifications *Destroy Shield Generators *Disable the Guns *Destroy the Walker Transcript {Loading Screen} *'LORD SALADIN': The Iron Lords believed we could contain SIVA by destroying the chamber where it was produced. These Fallen must have restarted the process. We need to get back into the chamber and cut off the flow of SIVA at the source. *'SHIRO-4': I think we need to focus on what we know. The Fallen have occupied a military bunker in the Plaguelands. We won't get any reinforcements in that area until the Fallen's artillery is taken out. *'SALADIN': The Fallen are a symptom. SIVA is the disease. {Gameplay} The Guardian lands in the Rocketyard. *'SHIRO': Alright, Vanguard reinforcements are standing by, but until those guns are down, they can't leave the hangar. I need you to shut them down. *'GHOST': Understood. The Guardian approaches the severed hole in the wall, where they previously extracted information from the corrupted sensor grid. *'GHOST': Guardian, there's a dead Vandal near you. Can you get me a scan? The Guardian finds and approaches the Vandal. They let Ghost out and it scans the body. *'GHOST': He's Fallen, basically, but armor is enhanced, weapons have been modified, cybernetic enhancements. *'SHIRO': Most Fallen Houses have a sect dedicated to this sort of thing. They're called Splicers. They're like body hackers, bioengineers. *'SALADIN': It is worse than I feared. The Splicers are not only using SIVA to transform this place, they are using its technology to transform themselves. As the Guardian ventures deeper into the area, they enter a long abandoned industrial building. There are large gashes, cuts, and holes in multiple places along the walls. *'GHOST': The Fallen have done some remodeling. *'SHIRO': They're taking the metal for something big. Hope they're not using it to toughen up those gun emplacements. The Guardian navigates through the holes and reaches Foundry 113. *'SHIRO': I've never seen the Fallen do anything on this scale before. I'm calling for more reinforcements. *'SALADIN': You said yourself reinforcements will be useless until the guns are down. Besides, they will not be prepared for what they'll find. The Guardian continues through more sheared metal. *'GHOST': I thought SIVA was technology, but this... it's like something alive. Growing. Out of control. *'SALADIN': These Devil Splicers are using SIVA, but they cannot control it. They are like children with a new toy. *'GHOST': I don't know of any toys that eat Russian industrial complexes. The Guardian arrives at Lords' Watch. In the distance, several anti-aircraft guns are firing across the sky. *'SHIRO': Those guns were destroyed during the Collapse! How did the Fallen-- *'SALADIN': It's not the Fallen. *'SHIRO': Maybe it's not, but the Fallen are the ones pulling the triggers out here. The Vanguard wants them taken down, we take them down. The Guardian heads in the direction of the cannons as they continue firing. *'GHOST': Okay, just to be clear: I don't like creepy tech that spreads like a virus. It gives people the wrong idea about artificial lifeforms. Or: *'GHOST': If SIVA does what the wielder wishes, then whoever's controlling this hasn't quite gotten the hang of it. The Guardian continues to Bunker Triglav. *'GHOST': Detecting a high concentration of SIVA shielding the gun emplacements. *'SALADIN': Even SIVA-enhanced shields would require an energy source. But be careful. There's something familiar about all this. *'GHOST': Right! Destroy the familiar generators, and then take down Shiro's zombie guns. The Guardian destroys a nearby SIVA node, encountering Fallen along the way. *'GHOST': Shield power levels are dropping. The Guardian destroys another SIVA node. *'GHOST': That's it! Shield is collapsing. You should be clear. *'SHIRO': Guns are upstairs. Take 'em out! A nearby door opens, and the Guardian heads inside. *'SHIRO': If I didn't know better, I'd say the Splicers were creating a beachhead. Something of this scale could be used against the City. The Guardian reaches the Splicer Battery, which is guarded by Fallen. *'GHOST': So, those destroyed guns? SIVA un-destroyed them. *'SHIRO': "Undestroyed"? *'SALADIN': Look for a central SIVA node inside those emplacements. Destroy that and it will break the Fallen's hold on the gun. The Guardian approaches one of the cannon and finds a SIVA node underneath. The Guardian destroys the node, and the cannon stops firing. *'GHOST': Get ready! Fallen are sending reinforcements. A skiff drops off Fallen reinforcements. The Guardian destroys the SIVA node under another cannon. *'SHIRO': Keep it going! Air support is standing by, but they can't do much while those guns are still up. Another skiff drops off Fallen reinforcements. The Guardian destroys the SIVA node under the last remaining cannon. *'SHIRO': Great job! Hawks are inbound! Just hold the area until they get here! Another skiff drops off a Perfected Walker. *'GHOST': Uh, Shiro, I'm pretty sure that air support isn't going to get here in time. The Guardian engages the Fallen and the Walker. Suddenly, SIVA nodes appear all around the area. *'SHIRO': Saladin? *'SALADIN': It's directing the corruption to resurrect the guns! The Guardian severely damages the Walker. *'GHOST': It's working! The Guardian destroys the Perfected Walker, and the remaining Fallen retreat. *'SALADIN': Centuries passed and I have learned nothing. Shiro, can your forces secure that area? *'SHIRO': We'll do our best. *'SALADIN': Try. I need the Guardian to return to the Temple. If we are to avoid the mistakes which led us here, he/she and I must speak about the fall of the Iron Lords. {Cutscene} Lord Saladin and the Guardian walk into the Iron Temple. *'LORD SALADIN': This may not make sense to you, but it took your fight to remind me that immortality is not the same as invincibility. *'GHOST': I don't understand. Saladin releases his Ghost into the center of the room. It scanning the entire room, revealing images above each statue. *'SALADIN': When the Ghosts first found us, those who were chosen were blessed with power, but not wisdom. The camera focuses on one image of a group of Iron Lords. *'SALADIN': The Iron Lords came together in search of a solution to mankind's struggles. The camera pans to an image of an Iron Lord with their hand outstretched towards a door containing SIVA. *'SALADIN': Instead, we found SIVA. Saladin walks around the room. *'SALADIN': We dreamt of using SIVA to build starships, colonies. We would become what The Traveler always believed we could be. *'GHOST': But something happened. *'SALADIN': SIVA had been lost to time. When Timur tracked it to the Cosmodrome, we thought our quest was finally over. SIVA would be ours for the taking. Rasputin responded. An image of the symbol for Rasputin is shown. As Saladin continues speaking, various weapons firing and explosions are heard faintly in the background. Another portrait shows two crests, one bearing the Iron Lords' symbol, the other, SIVA. The camera cuts to yet another portrait, of seven Iron Lords in front of a door. *'SALADIN': More than a hundred Iron Lords entered the Plaguelands. In the end, only nine reached the replication chamber. But since we were chosen by the Traveler and our cause was just, we were certain the day would be ours. Until SIVA took control. The camera pans across two images of the Iron Lords battling SIVA as more explosions and screams of pain are heard. *'SALADIN': It infected our weapons. Our armor. The corruption puppeted us against one another. The sounds fade, and Saladin turns to face Jolder's statue. Above it, an image of Jolder holding the door shut and Saladin running toward her. *'SALADIN': In the end, Jolder sealed the chamber with the Iron Lords inside, rather than let SIVA escape. A battle was won, heroes died, and our mistakes stayed here. *'GHOST': But Rasputin survived? *'SALADIN': This is not Rasputin. But neither is it something I know how to fight. They are using SIVA in ways we never even imagined. *'GHOST': How would the Fallen have learned more about SIVA than the Iron Lords? Or better yet, where did they learn? Saladin ponders the Ghost's questions, slowly coming to a realization. *'SALADIN': They haven't mastered SIVA yet. This is all still new to them! See Tyra. She's studied SIVA's origins. If there's a way to track the Fallen's discoveries, she will know where to look. The Guardian and Ghost leave. Saladin looks at Jolder's statue once more. {Mission Ends} References Category:Rise of Iron Story Missions